Talk:Onion Kid
Any chance you could put a link to where he said this? ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 04:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I have never heard this before, but then again, I don't really read the posts at the bottom. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:28, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I read the posts and the extra stuff like "Ask EPS," and I still haven't seen it. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 02:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Wikipedia says Onion Kid http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_8-Bit_Theater#Running_gag_characters. We all know Wikipedia is the source of all justice in the world. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 03:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Wait, I found a source! http://forum.nuklearpower.com/showthread.php?p=760484#post760484 [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 03:04, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, the source looks credible. I guess I can be okay with how it is for now. But the moment someone in the comic calls the kid Rex... ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 04:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, isn't the kid's name Rex Crockett or something like that? Chocolancer 16:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Officially, no. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Name insanity Rex Crokett was used by Brian himself, and so I propose a move back. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :SECONDED! 00:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? So Rex Crockett WAS his real name....is he supposed to be based on someone? It sounds kinda familiar... ChocolancerCL-528 04:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::It seemed familiar to me, too, so I looked it up. According to the Internet (Google and Wikipedia), the Onion Kid is the only famous Rex Crockett there is. 04:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Davy Crockett is probably what you're thinking of. If not than I don't know. シ Lion Heart ツ 16:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I definitely was not. Upon further searching, though, I discover that Rex Crockett is a fairly common name in the States. For all I know, I've met one or two with as much as I travel. 21:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) where did brian use rex? :He didn't. He once said in a forum topic that Rex was not his real name, and recent events in the comic seem to prove this. Source: http://forum.nuklearpower.com/showthread.php?p=760484#post760484--[[User:Otherarrow|Otherarrow]] 01:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::We seriously already settled this. Do you have to start it up again? If you want a detailed explanation for our reasoning, see User talk:67.76.40.218. 02:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because his name is not Rex, recent events indicate his real name being Sarda. If anything, you should at least point out that the forum goers say his name is not Rex because Brian said his name is not Rex. Of course, it would make the fact that your are calling him Rex laughable. By your logic, we should move Red Mage's article to simply "Red Mage" because his last name was revealed through similar means as Onion's name not being Crockett.--Otherarrow 08:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Please stop trying to cause problems. I don't care who you are or what forums you frequent. This was on the verge of being merged with Sarda before you opened your non-contributing gullet. 15:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You realize the man was quoting the author, right? - Caswin (talk) 00:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Sarda Just as soon as we settle on a "temp" name for him, Brian reveals that he's Sarda. What do we do about this? 21:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I seriously did not see that coming. I think we should just keep this name, we already have an article named Sarda. User:Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 22:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I say we leave the name as it is (even tho there the same person they still are two different identities. Example: rex doesn't have the power that sarda currently has yet nor has he reached sarda's age. example2:rex has yet to undergo whatever turn him into an "omnipotent jackass"). Batboy267 22:20, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I personally think we should merge them. I think it's pretty clearly implied that seeing BM's face sparked the eventuality of his omnipotence. Plus, I think this gives us his "real name," since Rex Crockett comes from a guest comic. 22:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd say merge as soon as Sarda explains how he is Rex Crockett so we can write a plot summary that makes sense. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Once that happens, should this page be turned into a redirect? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 22:30, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Fair enough (rex's article is small anyway) but i think you wait for a comic or too before merging it (brian has a tendency to lead the story one way then change it unexpectedly aka trick the audience). Personaly I don't think its a trick this time but i would wait just to be sure before you do all the work to merge the article only to change it back later. Batboy267 22:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) So, are we going to merge Sarda and Rex or not? We do have info to make a comprehensive plot summary, however it may be a huge mega spoiler to merge. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd love the merge, but the expense of a huge spoiler is too much for new readers, sadly. ChocolancerCL-528 22:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Rex? As Brian has categorically stated that his name is not Rex, it's pretty much the worst and most inaccurate name to give him in the lead paragraph. "Susan" has a better chance of being accurate. If Brian has retracted that statement, that's fine, but otherwise, it needs to be taken out of the lead.Glorious CHAOS! 15:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :And you're only the billionth person to mention that. Don't worry, though: I've put up a new forum for it. Mayhaps you ought pull for moving him to Sarda. It is, after all, his actual name. 02:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey he is first seen in episode 18, sanding in line to be interviewed for the light warrior gig (by fighter of course) also are Sara in a green dress and Sara in her villain outfit